Tú me quieres
by Zarite
Summary: /Serie de Drables continuos/ Gokudera pasa el dedo por el mentón ensangrentado y ella sonríe.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**Y**a no duele.

Puede sentir claramente la presión que él ejerce por abrazarla, intentando embarcar en sus manos el cuerpo delgado de la mujer. Sus ojos se abren lentamente para mirarlo, los ojos verdes de él están dilatados, grandes y asustados.

Sonríe un poco y él le mira como si fuera una alucinación.

No, no, eso no tenía que pasar. Ella tenia que estar en el parque sentada, escuchando música y riendo, no ahí, en medio de su sangre y sonriendo como si despidiera.

La boca de él se abre para llamarla pero ella tose y él se asusta, y en su boca quedan callados los gritos y llamados que quiere hacer.

¿Qué paso?

La sangre cae lentamente de su labio, ensuciando su mentón, los ojos de ella se vuelven más opacos y él sin necesidad de un doctor para verificar el estado de la mujer sabe lo que esta pasando.

¡Maldita sea!

Pasa la mano por el labio de la mujer y siente como ella besa suavemente su dedo, rechina los dientes y aparta la sangre, si la sangre desaparece de su boca tal vez pare la herida, pero nada funciona, a pesar de tener ganas de ayudar no puede hacer nada.

_Mierda_.

Los ojos de ella se cierran con lentitud, tan lento que Gokudera parece estar viendo una película en modo lento y retroceso.

La boca de ella se curva y él cierra los ojos. En su pecho siente dolor y miedo, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa e impulsa las manos a las muñecas de ella, buscando el pulso.

Joder, joder.

A los lejos puede escuchar el sollozo de la amiga de la mujer, el llanto de Lambo e I-Pin.

¡Joder!

Abre la boca, su voz tiembla pero es concisa.

―¿Qué mierda…?


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**e estaré esperando.

Huele a humo, huele a comida, huele a mierda y huele a depresión. El ambiente es tenso y asqueroso, la silla esta rota en medio del camino, la cama desecha y las lámparas rotas, cruza el camino de desorden y llega hasta el baño, escupe y vomita en el lavamanos.

Su mano tiembla y se mira en el espejo, su reflejo le da asco y le deprime. Sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, su labio reseco y tiene ojeras, a pesar de solo a ver pasado dos días siente como si hubiera sido una eternidad.

Mira de soslayo su habitación destrozada y su cuerpo resbala hasta el suelo, se apoya contra el lavamanos, su respiración es irregular, su cuerpo tiembla.

Maldita sea, eso no tenía que pasar, joder, claro que no. Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer ¿No podía estar quieta?

Siente un nudo contra su garganta y sin proponérselo rompe a llorar.

¿Qué fue de esa puta promesa de que estaría esperando en el parque? ¿Qué fue de la maldita promesa joder?


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**D**ime un _hola_.

Gokudera fuma lentamente, mira detenidamente la lápida y sus cejas se arrugan, con sus dedos aprieta el ramo de rosas y siente ganas de tirarla contra la lápida, se contiene a duras penas.

Con un suspiro casi desequilibrado se pone de cuclillas y ve las letras de la lápida. Sonríe socarronamente.

―Fuiste muy estúpida mujer. ―comienza con voz ronca y tosca. ―Morirte, fue estúpido tu muerte.

Calla y mira con distracción su alrededor, hay muchas tumbas y esta oscuro, se diría que es siniestro estar en medio de la noche en aquel lugar pero para él era más relajante sin personas a su alrededor preguntando como se siente.

De reojo ve las flores de su mano y la posa lentamente al suelo.

―Por lo menos háblame, mujer.

Irritado se levanta con emociones fuertemente fluyendo por su ser, de molesto, dolido y traicionado hasta deprimido y herido.

Se aleja suavemente.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**Q**uien dice que no duele.

Su mano se cierra contra el marco de la fotografía, mira detenidamente la imagen y arruga la boca, tira el marco y el vidrio se rompe en pequeñas piezas, rueda los ojos a otra dirección.

―¿Gokudera-kun?

Gira la cabeza para verlo y se sorprende al ver a su décimo alto y más viejo.

―¿Décimo? ―pregunta titubeando, Tsuna sonríe apenas, una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa.

―¿Cómo estás Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera suelta una carcajada entusiasmado.

―¡Estoy bien, décimo!

Sawada asiente, de reojo ve la habitación blanca, sin ventanas, sin nada alrededor.

―Cuidado décimo, hay vidrio esparcido en el suelo.

―¿Vidrio?

Hayato asiente alzando los hombros con indiferencia.

―Rompí la fotografía de la mujer estúpida, salía horrible. ¡Es fea décimo!

―Oh…

Tsunayoshi palidece, se acerca cautelosamente a su guardián y mete un mechón de pelo plateado detrás de la oreja, le sonríe y Gokudera también lo hace.

Mira detenidamente alrededor otra vez, y con una mueca suspira.

―No hay ninguna fotografía, Gokudera-kun.

―¡Sí que lo hay, décimo! ¡Está _ahí_!

Sawada niega, con los ojos tristes y brillantes vuelve a negar, aspira el aire y luego se aparta de la vista de su guardián.

―¿Qué ves aquí Gokudera-kun?

―¿Qué pregunta es esa décimo? ¡Estamos en mi habitación! Ahí está la mesilla de noche, aquí mi cama, allá el armario.

El jefe vuelve a negar.

―Te volveré a visitar luego Gokudera-kun.

―Como desee décimo… por cierto…

―¿Sí?

―¿Cómo entro a mi habitación, décimo?

―Está _no_ es tu habitación Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera parpadea, ve alejarse a su décimo, la puerta es abierta por un sujeto vestido de blanco y le mira con lástima, vuelve a parpadear y la habitación que tenía que ser suya va desapareciendo poco a poco, y el vidrio que tenía que estar esparcido en el suelo desaparece, en su lugar aparece solo una habitación blanca y sin adorno ni nada, huele a medicamentos, sus ojos se abren con asombro.

―¡Que pasa aquí!

Su grito resuena por el pasillo, su décimo que camina por ahí cierra los ojos.

―¿Esta tan loco como para ver a Haru de nuevo? ―pregunta Takeshi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**S**aludándote a pesar del tiempo.

Gokudera bostezo y cubrió con la palma de su mano su boca, miro de soslayo su alrededor, su habitación seguía desordenada.

¿No la había arreglado?

Se encogió los hombros y camino por el desorden, medito brevemente en ordenarlo pero al último instante con un suspiro hastiado lo dejo, se sentó en el suelo y miro al techo.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que no recordaba. Intento con todas sus fuerzas recordar el suceso que se escabullía de su cabeza. ¿Una cita con el décimo? ¿Alguna pelea con alguna banda nueva? ¿Qué?

Gruño con irritación, sus labios se bajaron y su nariz se arrugo.

―…_te estaré esperando en el parque, ¡no llegues tarde!_

―_No digas gilipolleces mujer, no llegare tarde. _

―_¡Espero creerte, eh!_

Sus ojos verdes vagaron y casi se burlo cuando un cuaderno que él había dejado en la mesilla de noche desapareció en sus narices, parecía una transformación fantasmagórica. Comprobó que no era ilusión, las cosas empezaban a desvanecerse, su mesita, su silla, su lámpara… el retrato…

¡No!

Se levanto de un brinco y corrió hasta la fotografía, intento agarrarlo entre sus manos pero no pudo, el marco desapareció de sus manos. Abrió la boca.

―_Kyoko-chan dice que están ocurriendo sucesos extraños por los alrededores._

―_Entonces no camines sola, estúpida. _

―_¡Eres tan cruel Gokudera-kun! _

Levanto la mirada hasta sus manos, sus cejas se curvaron maliciosamente con aire asustado.

Sangre, ¿Por qué había sangre en sus manos?

―…_quisiera volver al tiempo atrás._

―_Yo igual Gokudera. Yo igual. _

―_¡Cállate imbécil! _

―_Ma, ma, cálmate. _

Toco con un dedo tembloroso el aire invisible que le rodeaba y para su consternación todo empezó a desdibujarse ante sus ojos.

Sus pupilas temblaron y fueron apagándose lentamente.

…

―_Llegas tarde Gokudera-kun. _

―_Tsk. _

…

Yamamoto miro con ausencia el delgado cuerpo de Gokudera, su cabellera era blanca y brillante, sus ojos más antiguos con secretos, sonrió suavemente y le toco la frente.

―No llegues tarde Gokudera.

N/A. Quería hacer más drables sin sentido ni hilo entre los otros, pero no pude, lo siento muchísimo. Así que lo pondré este como completo y hare otro, espero no cagarla como aquí. =/

Gracias por tus R&R _Angelzk_.


End file.
